Networking has become an integral part of computing. Networks may generally be used to share data between computing devices. One such use is share data stored on several different devices connected to a network. However, to share data, the devices involved (i.e., a source device and a destination device) will need to be turned on. As the number of devices coupled to a network grows, the overall power consumption also increases. Some current implementations may allow for one device to turn on another device connected to the same network, for example, through a WoL (Wake on LAN (Local Area Network)) feature. However, the source and destination devices need to be enabled to support WoL. Hence, devices without WoL support may need to be left turned on at all times or rely on manual power control operated by a person. These may be unacceptable solutions as networking becomes a more integral part of computing.